Vis Optiva
] Vis Optiva is the governing body of the city ofMorotis. The leaders, or Head Optiviates, have been in power since their cathartic reincarnation as Aeodea gave them the ability to overthrow the Second Order nearly 200 years before the events of RobotiCHAOS. The Head Optiviates include Nephrame as president and Prime Aeodeon, Zeisa as administrator and advisor to Nephrame as well as commander of the Optivial Escort, Reydia and Voraath in command of the Eradicators, and Metsuya and Ignaise in command of the Enforcers. These six pseudo-immortals are also known as The Chosen or simply Vis Optiva, although the latter technically encases the entire government system. Views and Government Vis Optiva are very exclusive in their rule, dividing the citizens up into three separate regions of Morotis judging by abilities, loyalties, and even looks and bodily health. The greatest of the regions is Laeliah, where Vis Optiva themselves reside. Here live the greatest citizens who follow Vis Optiva without hesitation, are a delight to look at, and are carrying no diseases or abnormalities about them. Nowelvon is home to the average citizens. Lorlock, the region furthest away from the center of Morotis, is home to the lowest citizens, and is barely even paid attention to by Vis Optiva. It is here that Kallice Arkwright escaped to during the Purification. Vis Optiva, along with secluding the different "levels" of people, maintain strict regulations. One of the military groups headed up by the mainmen is in charge of patrolling the streets at all times, making sure the people are kept in line. It is obvious Vis Optiva wish to utopize Morotis. Formation and History Before their Aeodeonic catharsis, Vis Optiva were simply a group of homeless pariahs living in various areas of Morotis during the reign of the Second Order. Review Head Optiviates Nephrame (See Nephrame) Zeisa (See Zeisa) Mistaire Mistaire is extremely mysterious, and not even Vis Optiva know anything about her past or actual identity. She serves as assistant to Kedlow in the commanding of the Army of 100, the group in charge of actual battle. Mistaire is generally a kind-spirited woman, more often than not seen by Nephrame's side, comforting him (or at least attempting to). She has the Aeodeonic power to influence the thoughts of those she touches. Mistaire's physiological age is 33, while her actual age is 236. Her catharsis occured 3 years before Vis Optiva overthrew the Second Order of Morotis. Kedlow Kedlow is the oldest member of Vis Optiva. He grew up on the streets before his catharsis. Though he was blind before his catharsis, he obtained the ability to use a sonar-like vision, helping him to be key in commanding the Army of 100. Kedlow's physiological age is 54, while his actual age is 259. His catharsis occured 5 years before Vis Optiva overthrew the Second Order of Morotis. Reydia Reydia is older sister to Zeisa and lover to Voraath. She is equally as sadistic as Voraath, having the power to roast her enemies alive from within. She advises Voraath in commanding Search and Destroy. Reydia's physiological age is 34, while her actual age is 241. Her catharsis occured 7 years before Vis Optiva overthrew the Second Order of Morotis. Voraath Voraathis the most mentally unstable and sadistic member of Vis Optiva. He commands the Army of 5,000 and is the lover of Reydia. Voraath's physiological age is 38, while his actual age is 244. His catharsis occured 6 years before Vis Optiva overthrew the Second Order of Morotis. Arcana (See Arcana) Divisions of Military The Enforcers The Enforcers, a military squad of 50,000, act as law enforcement in the regions of Laeliah and Nowelvon. They are ultimately commanded by Mistaire and Kedlow, while regional precincts and divisions are spread across Morotis. The Eradicators The Eradicators, a military squad of 5,000, are the search-and-destroy unit of Vis Optiva's rule. They preside over executions, toruture, and the penal system of Morotis, ensuring that citizens abide by the rules enacted by Vis Optiva. They are led by the sadistic Voraath and Reydia, who are personally known to hunt down dissenters to torture and kill them. The Optivial Escort The Optivial Escort, a military squad of 100, are the personal guardians and protectors of the Head Optiviates. They are led by Advisor Zeisa and are the second most important group of people in the civilization after the Head Optiviates themselves.